Lullabies for Little Bella
by BellaCullen03
Summary: While Edward's hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, he catches the scent of a baby. Will the baby bring the Cullen's closer or apart? Will they find out the real reason she was alone in the woods? What do Edward and Bella have in store for the future? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Lullabies for Little Bella

(EPOV)

It was one of those miserably dragged out days that seem to never end. I was leaving for a weekend hunting trip with Emmett and Rosalie. We were to start our human façade in two weeks since we will once again be attending high school, so we needed to hunt as much as possible. I hated the beginning of a new school. The kids were always the most annoying then; always hitting on Rosalie and Alice, the girls always shamelessly flirting with Emmett, Jasper, and I. It would get better though. By a few months they would always pick up the hint and leave us to ourselves. That's how I liked it, to myself. Most of the hobbies I had to pass time were things I could do alone. I played piano, read many books, and closed my eyes while listening to musical geniuses such as: Ludovico Einaudi, Claude Debussy, Mozart, etc. This was one of those things I had to do, but could never seem to do alone…or peacefully. "Hey Rosie! When we're done hunting here, do you think we could go to Mexico? I've always wanted to try a Mexican! With all they spicy food they eat, they should be equivalent to a jalapeno for a human." _Smack!_ Right on cue. Emmett says something inappropriate then Rosalie hits him upside the head. Not that it hurts him. He just mock pouts. _Such an idiot. Maybe I'll have to make him eat soap again. That was an image I can never get out of my head. _In her mind she was picturing Emmett throwing up bubbles. It was actually pretty hilarious. She was scowling at her husband, but I could see the humor in her eyes. I chuckled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

I ran across the field to the stream where a doe was drinking. I get down in a crouching position, ready to spring. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and I didn't get the deer scent I was expecting. It was human. Not just human, it was too faint. It was an…infant. Most surprisingly the baby was alone, there was no other scent accompanying hers. I walked forward towards the baby. I could hear quiet sniffles. If the baby had stopped crying than she could be injured, or sick, or… right then I was cut out of thoughts as I came face to face with the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. I leaned down and picked her up, cradling her to my chest to keep her warm. Her face was reddened from the cold weather and it was likely that she was ill. I started panicking. What if she was already too sick, and was going to die? Why was she out here alone? How did she get here? What were we supposed to do with her? I felt something on my neck and looked down into beautiful, deep, pools of chocolate brown. Her little hand rested in the crook of my neck and she smiled sadly at me, than started sneezing. My heart melted. She was sick, so I had to get her to Carlisle. I tucked her face into my chest, she was already ill she didn't need to get whiplash too, and ran as fast as I could muster to Emmett and Rosalie. They were staring into each other's eyes lovingly. They looked up surprised as the human scent swirled around them. Their foreheads puckered as the saw the baby girl in my arms. "We have to get to Carlisle. I found her out here alone. I think she's been out here for a while. Come on, we have to go now." They nodded seriously and took off behind me back to the house. Thank goodness we weren't very far.

I shoved the door out of my way and ignored everyone's questioning looks, taking off straight to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, we have a…situation." It didn't feel right calling this angel a problem. She wasn't a problem, but she was a complication. His eyebrows knitted together. "Yes. It seems we do. What's going on Edward?" I looked down at the little girl who was snuggled up to my chest asleep. "We were just beginning to hunt in the woods just south of Port Angeles, when I came across her alone in the woods. I think she's been there for a while. She appears to be sick. Could you take a look at her?" He nodded, and reached for her. I reluctantly complied, handing her to Carlisle. As soon as she was out of my arms her eyes shot open, and she begun to cry. "It's okay. You're alright." She turned towards the sound of my voice and her arms shot out to me. Carlisle looked as bemused as I felt. Did she too feel as connected to me as I felt to her? Why was I getting so attached? It's not like she can stay here, that's impossible. She can't live in a house full of vampires. I smiled sadly at her and reached out to pick her up. "I got you", I said assuredly. She smiled and snuggled back into my chest. She was so adorable, that the thought of her leaving tore a hole in my heart. Carlisle smiled at her. He too thought she was adorable. Who wouldn't? He sighed and stood up to get some of his doctor supplies he kept at home. I rocked her back and forth gently, trying to comfort her. She started sneezing and coughing, making me worry. My eyes widened. I'm not Carlisle; I don't know what to do. Carlisle chuckled, and I turned to glare at him. He thinks this is funny?! She's sick! "Son, she probably has a cold. She'll be fine. No need to panic. Let me take a look at her." I looked her into her beautiful brown eyes. "He just wants to make you feel better. I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded, and then began to whimper as she started coughing again. I looked at Carlisle expectantly. He smiled at the baby, and took her into his arms. She whimpered at me but I let Carlisle examine her.

After he checked her heartbeat, took her blood pressure, looked down her throat, etcetera, he handed her back to me. She giggled and buried her head back into my chest. I chuckled and stroked her long mahogany hair. _She has a cold. We'll have to give her medicine for her cough, and if she starts to show any signs of fever. She should be fine in a few days. One last thing…what are we going to do with her? _I sighed. I've been trying to avoid this question. "I don't know Carlisle. Maybe we could check for missing child reports." Carlisle nodded. "First, I'll call some friends at the police station and see if anyone has heard anything." With that Carlisle left the room. I held her closer to me, and chuckled as her hands excitedly came up to my face. She played with my nose and lips with her tiny fingers. She giggled as she pulled on my lip then let go causing a popping sound. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. She was too adorable for her own good. We both turned to the door as we heard a high pitched squeal. Alice came prancing through the door, and ran up to the baby. She leaned back into me, shyly. Alice giggled. Pictures were flooding through her head of an older version of this angel. She was playing with Emmett, watching me play piano with a beautiful smile graced on her lips, scowling as Alice dragged her into the mall, smiling up at Rosalie as Rosalie held her, helping Esme with her dinner, and laughing at some private joke with Carlisle and Jasper. I looked up questioningly at her. This beautiful girl was a lot older…and she was with us. "Alice you know that's impossible. She's human." Alice shrugged as she smirked at me. "What are you smirking about?" She was blocking her mind, translating "Barbie Girl" into Hebrew, than German. I shook my head at her. She knows I hate when they do that. She danced back out of the room as Carlisle came in, his face grim. "What's up Carlisle?" He looked up into my eyes. "The police station said her father was Police Chief Charlie Swan, and her mother was Renee Swan. They were found yesterday about half a mile away from where you found Bella. They were drained from all their blood, Edward. The police station has no idea how, but I think we know what happened, unfortunately. I guess they didn't see Isabella. Her name is Isabella by the way. Isabella Swan. They said if we don't want to keep her here, as in adopt her, then they're going to put her in an orphanage. That's definitely not a good growing up environment for a child."_ But then again neither is a house full of vampires._ I nodded. "What do suggest we do Carlisle?" He sighed. "I suggest we have a family meeting, and discuss adopting her." I grimaced, but nodded and headed down to the living room – waiting for the others to come. I sat down on the couch, and cradled her into a comfortable position. She grabbed my hand and started nibbling on my finger. I laughed. She put my hand down and stared up at me with a smile on her face. One look into her doe-like eyes, and I knew I could never hunt another doe. Ever. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Maybe keeping her wouldn't be such a terrible thing.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N sorry these first two are so short, but I promise the future chapters will be longer. These first two are just setting up the story. The next chapter will have an age skip, so just a pre-warning. Please give me suggestions or ideas. I've got the basic story plot planned, but ideas always help. Enjoy! R&R :)

Chapter 2: Family Meeting

(EPOV)

We were all sitting in the living room; no one knew what to say. Emmett was next to Rosalie on a love seat, while Esme and Carlisle were on another love seat - Alice, Jasper, and I on the couch. Esme thought that I should put Isabella to sleep upstairs while we discuss this. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We should list the pros and cons of having the baby stay at our home. We will go around, and everyone should voice their opinion for everyone else to contemplate, then we'll vote yes or no. I'll start. I think that Isabella would be fine here…it wouldn't feel right sending a child to an orphanage. Not a good growing up environment for a child. So I vote yes. Esme?" Carlisle looked at his lovable wife, already knowing the answer.

Esme smiled fondly at him. "I agree. She deserves more than being forced to grow up at an orphanage. I think she could bring us all closer. I say yes."

Rosalie stood up, getting our attention. "I say absolutely. I'm not letting her go away to an orphanage. This is my second chance at having a child, and none of you guys are screwing it up. She's going to have a loving, stable home." Well…that was interesting. Emmett stood up so fast it was a blur.

"I say hell yeah!" I chuckled at Emmett the burly teddy bear. (A/N Sorry. I had to use that from New Moon.) :)

"Language", Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry mom", Emmett said bowing his head down.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea…growing up in a house of vampires is, in lack of a better word, dangerous. I just don't know if…" His words were cut off by Alice putting her hand over his mouth.

"Stop Jazzy. This is going to work out. I see no sign of danger for her in the future. She is going to love us as much as were going to love her. I'm voting for Jasper, and myself. We say yes." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice…", Jasper started, then stopped at the sight of her silencing glare.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, turning his smile to me.

"…Yes", I said hesitantly. It would be risky, but I believe that none of us would hurt her.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess it's settled then. What is her last name going to be? Should she keep her last name?"

Esme smiled. "I think Swan is a lovely last name. I think she should keep it, because it's the only thing she'll have of her birth parents. When she's older she's going to want something from her birth parents."

All of us seemed to go along with that. We all nodded in agreement. I got up to go check on Isabella. I was right at her door, when Rosalie ran over to me and grabbed my wrist roughly. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You've had enough time with her, Edward. It's time to feed her anyway, and I'm guessing you don't know how to do that." I shrugged.

"That's what I thought. Now move." I sighed making me way to my room.

We all knew as soon as we all knew Isabella that it would bring out Rosalie's maternal instinct. She always wanted a child, and Isabella would be her chance. Esme was bound to be very maternal towards her as well, due to the fact that she lost her child when she was human. It was true that she would have plenty of love. I already loved her, only from knowing for an hour. I felt strangely empty without her near me. I yearned to pull her into my arms, and personally make sure nothing could ever harm her. And nothing ever would. I would make sure of that. I heard Isabella start crying, and I took off, without another thought, to the kitchen. I looked at the panicked faces of my family as Isabella sat there and cried.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?" I said in a strangled voice.

Her cried stopped, and she turned in my direction. She started squealing, and pushing her arms out towards me. Everyone looked astonished.

"I'm coming", I cooed, making my way to the kitchen island that she was sat upon. I picked her up, and she giggled and snuggled into my chest. Everyone started smiling.

"Looks like she's taking a liking to Eddie", Emmett boomed. Isabella turned towards him, and smiled.

He smiled back, and came over to ruffle her hair. She giggled and grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers. He laughed, and let her have free reign on his hand.

It continued for while like this; all of us taking turns playing with her, and laughing. It was a wonderful feeling being so care free. She was making all of us happy. Rosalie hasn't taken her eyes, that were gleaming, off of her. Little Bella had really captivated us quickly…I like that…Bella, I think I'll call her that from now on. Only one thing was bothering me. Alice. She was blocking me. She was doing that stupid thing she does - where she takes cheesy, badly written songs and translates them into different languages. I glared at her, but I didn't take long for my smile to return while I was watching Bella hit Emmett in the head with her plastic bowl – Esme liked to keep props in the house.

It got late, and Bella was getting tired. I took her up stairs to my room – where she was temporarily staying – to put her in the make-shift bed we made earlier on my leather couch. I set her down and went to my bed to finish some reading. I picked up my book, and opened it to the place I left off at. I had been reading for a half hour when I heard faint cries emanating from the couch. I peered over my book to see my baby Bella. She was still crying with her arms held out for me. I smiled, and went over to pick her up. I sat back down on the couch with her in my arms.

"It's okay. Edward's here. You're okay", I cooed. I rocked her back and forth.

"E-E-Ewad?"

I looked down stunned. Did she just say my name?

"Ewad?"

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here. I got you", I replied as soon I recovered from the surprise.

She snuggled deep into the crook of my neck, and sighed in contentment. I beamed down at her, while I rocked her back to sleep. I looked down at this sleeping angel, and realized that this was the beginning of something wonderful; being able to hold my Bella close and never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Best Friends

(BPOV) Bella 5 years old…

I love my family, especially Edward. Edward was my best friend in the whole wide world. I spent most of my time with him. He was going to teach me how to play piano, I was so excited. I also spent a lot of time with the others. Emmy is teaching me how to annoy everyone, it's funny. Rosalie is teaching me how to have confidence and act better than everyone. She is good at that. Alice was trying to teach me fashion. I have a secret; I think it's kinda stupid, and most of the time I don't even pay attention. Edward's the only one who knows though, so shhh.

Esme is a great cook, and she's showing me how to bake. It's really fun, and don't forget really delicious. With that thought I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a double fudge brownie off the table and started devouring it. Mmm… did I mention that I love Esme! Carlisle is really cool too. He would sometimes take me to the hospital, and let me play with stuff…of course he would watch me…cause one time I got into stuff I shouldn't have. He bought me my own doctor's kit, it wasn't as cool as Carlisle's but it was fun to play with.

As I finished that brownie, I reached up to grab another one. Something cold, and hard stopped me. I looked up to see Edward standing over me, amused. He started laughing, and picked me up. I huffed. What's so funny? He took me up the stairs to the bathroom, smiling. He set me down on the counter, by the sink. He got a washcloth and started wiping off my mouth.

"How many brownies did you have, Bella?" He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to lie. We never lied to each other, what a silly boy.

"I ha twee an hour ago, and one a few minutes ago. Can I ha mo Eddie?"

He laughed, and shook his head.

"Esme told me to only let you have two. You already had four. I'm supposed to watch you while they're out." I pouted at him, using my best puppy dog face.

"One mo pwease Eddie ?" I was still pouting.

His eyes softened, and sighed. "A half of one. Then no more for today, okay?" I smiled, triumphantly.

"Okay", I squealed, and leapt at him from on the counter. He chuckled and carried me down stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a brownie, and cut it in half with a butter knife. He set it down on a plate, and handed it to me. "Now take it east, Bella. Eat this one slowly." I glared at him, and he chuckled.

After I finished my brownie, I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the living room.

"We are goin to watch…Cinderwella!" Edward groaned.

I started to fake cry. "Eward! Pwease!" His eyes got all sad. This always worked! He picked me up and set me on the couch.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll put it in for you. After this, What do you want to watch?" I put my hand on my chin, thinking it over. Hmmm…

"Pocahontas! Then we're going to watch…Cinderwellie again!" I started bouncing in my seat, and clapping my hands.

"Okay. Do you want me to make you some popcorn, and get you some juice?" He asked, sitting down next to me, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! But don't take too long, the movie's starting!" He laughed, and nodded. He was back in the matter of seconds, with my popcorn and juice.

"Hi Eddie", I whispered cause the movie was on. He whispered a 'hi' back and set me on his lap, while we watched the movie.

By the time we watched Cinderella, Pocahontas, Cinderella again, then Tarzan, I was falling asleep on Edward's chest. He kissed my head and carried me to my room. They built an extension on to the house, my room was the biggest in the house. Even bigger than Edward's room. I made fun of him a lot for that. He set me down in my bed and turned Claire de Lune on my CD player. He rocked me back and forth on my rock chair. Rosalie says I'm spoiled, `cause I have never fallen asleep without being rocked back and forth in someone's arms. Rosalie was the one who did it most often. I kinda looked at her and Esme as both my mommies. Emmett was my goofy big brother. Jasper was my sensible yet still sometimes goofy big brother. Alice was my awesome, happy, hyper, though kind of annoying sometimes sister. Carlisle was my daddy. Though he was more distant around other people, when we were alone he would read me stories, and play dress up with me. Edward was my bestest friend. We made a promise to each other that we would always be best friends, and that we would never lie to each other, because I hated it when people didn't tell the truth.

One time I lost a tooth, and Edward said that the tooth fairy would come and leave money under my pillow. I was so excited! I even left a note for the tooth fairy. I pretended to be asleep, `cause I wanted to see her, and I saw Edward come in and put money under my pillow and take my tooth. I wouldn't talk to him for three days! He wouldn't stop apologizing, and he begged for me to talk to him. I couldn't be mad at him for any longer so I forgave him. He took my out for ice cream as an apology. He knows I love strawberry ice cream! Cheater! I finally fell asleep, dreaming of strawberry ice cream, Cinderella, and best of all Edward.

I woke up to an empty room. I looked around for Edward, confused. Then I smelled bacon and knew he must have been cooking me breakfast…now that I think of it, that's the weird thing about my family. They never ate. Ever. I've never seen them eat before. I got hungry a lot, which Esme said it was because I was growing. They all must be starving by now! I think Eddies anorexic! Maybe I should force him to eat…that's what I'm going to do. I put my determined face on, and headed down the stairs.

We were sitting down eating, well I was eating and he was watching me. I pushed my still half-full plate out of the way, and stared at him with serious eyes. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Eward you have a probwem."

"I do?" He asked confused.

"Yes. It's okay. I'm goin to hewp you." His eyebrows knitted together. I pushed my plate towards him.

"Eat it Eward." Edward started to laugh. I scoffed. He thinks his problem is funny?!

"Bella I'm not hungry. I…ate earlier." I gaped at him. He lied!

"You did not! You promised not to lie to me! ...But I'll forgive you, if you eat a piece of bacon." He looked torn. I'm going to make him give up his anorexic ways.

"Bella I…"

"Pwease?" I did my best puppy dog pout. I even added a whimper!

"I…um…okay", he said as he lifted a piece of bacon to his mouth. I was beaming.

He put the whole thing in and swallowed.

"Yay! Tank you Eddie! Don't you feel better?" He nodded, but his mouth was twisted in disgust.

"Are you okay Eward?" He nodded again. He stood up really fast, and walked to the back door. He turned and looked back at me.

"I'm going to…be in the backyard for a minute. I…forgot something out there."

"O tay!" I sang as I picked up my sippy cup. He smiled at me for a second then took off outside.

I'm such a great best friend!

Edward came back in about five minutes later, and he looked a bit better.

"See I told you I would make it better. Aren't you glad you ate something?"

He smiled at me, and nodded. "Thank you, Bella."

"You welcome Eddie!"

Now when the rest of them get home it will be their turn! I smiled as I hugged myself to Edward; my best friend.

(A/N) Was this a hit or miss? Should I continue? Don't you love baby Bella? :) Review! BellaCullen03


	4. AN please please read!

(A/N) Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I felt the need to explain things. I got a couple bomb reviews… :( and that makes me sad. The reason Bella talks the way she did in the last chapter is because she's five! She's got a cute little girl way of talking. Even I talk that way when I'm trying to act cute, which works. Oh and she knows the word anorexic because she's very smart for her age and watches a lot of television. Also, the reason she's only now getting suspicious that they are vampires is because she was a baby and didn't really care, or pay enough attention to realize what they were. She is starting to wonder why they act the way they now though, and very soon she is going to find out, so hang in there. Sorry if I disappointed people with that last chapter. When I wrote it I thought it was funny, but maybe I should have reread it…I don't know. Like I said, this is my first story, so please take it easy on me. Don't get me wrong I love your input, but just remember I'm a newby at this. Thank you if you read this long paragraph of ramblings. BellaCullen03


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kindergarten Crooks

I have a wonderful, loving family that cares about me… but I did not sign up for this!

"I'm not going to kindergarten!" I screeched at Esme. I love her but if she thought I was getting in that car than she was messed up in the upstairs. Her mouth was a hard line.

"Bella, you have to go. All your brother and sisters go to school. They all love school."

"No we don't!" I heard Emmett yell from his room. Emse shook her head and frowned.

"They do too…you know Edward loves school!" I titled my head to the side doubtfully.

"He does?" She nodded enthusiastically. Then her eyes got wide, with what seemed like an idea.

"Do you want him to drive you? Maybe if your best friend drove you to school you wouldn't be so nervous", she suggested. Well…maybe.

"Do I weally have to go to school. I mean, there this one guy on t.v. that never went to school and he was happy as a claim sitting in his box on the side of the road." Esme smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to live in a box, Bella? I wouldn't be much fun playing with someone in a box. Edward couldn't teach you piano in a box." I sighed. That was true. Plus that guy looked really dirty and I guess he hadn't taken a bath for a while. I love taking bubble baths! I groaned.

"Okay. I guess I'll go to school, but Alice is not dressing me!"

"Yes I am!" I heard Alice squeal from upstairs. My eyes widened and I looked to Esme for help.

She smiled warmly at me. "Alice picked out your outfit and everything…", She said successfully making me feel guilty.

"Alright Alright! Everyone wins! I'm comin Alice!" I heard Alice squeal in excitement. I rolled my eyes.

After Alice was finished with her fashion attack, I looked in my mirror to the she put me in a blue baby doll dress and put a golden heart locket around my neck. She also curled my hair into loose ringlets and pinned up the sides. I looked like a freaking Barbie doll! I sighed. I should have expected this when I let Alice get my ready. Alice was beaming, and jumping up and down. I glared at her and went to walk out the door, when Alice grabbed my around the waist.

"You aren't going anywhere girly. I'm not finished with you." I groaned for like the fiftieth time today.

It's a good thing this time I promise." I nodded, and sat down on my bed. She left the room for a second, then reappeared right in front of me. See, that's the thing…I've been getting a little suspicious. They all do things that I can't. I used to think that I would be that way when I was older, but I haven't seen anyone on t.v. do that stuff, or grown-ups at the store or park. I'm starting to think that they're different. I don't know why or any details, I just know they not the same as others. They take turns going on weekend trips all the time, too. I don't understand some of the things they do. I think I'm going to ask Edward today after school. He wouldn't lie to me, he promised.

Alice held out her hand, and I saw that it held a golden charm bracelet. It was beautiful! It only had one charm on it so far though. It was an emerald four leaf clover – for good luck.

I smiled up at Alice. "Is this for me?" She laughed and grabbed my wrist. She attached it around, and kissed the charm.

"Of course it is, silly. The charm is a real emerald, you know. It will be good luck for you. It will help you get through your first day. You'll be lucky and fabulous at the same time!" I laughed, and jumped at Alice to hug her. She squeezed me tightly.

"Alright, I'll go get Edward so he can take you to school." She must have read the hesitation on my face.

"Hey Bella, you'll be absolutely fine. I promise. You'll have a great first day. And who knows, maybe you could make some new friends. Everyone will love you, and by the end of the day you won't be able to wait until you can go back. So get in the car, and smile like you mean it, pretty girl." I beamed up at Alice and skipped happily to the car. As I was walking out the door I kissed Esme on the cheek. I waited in the car for a few minutes until Edward came out to the car, with a frown on his lips.

"What's wrong Eddie?" I asked, though I couldn't stop smiling after Alice's pep-talk. He turned to look at me as he was getting in, and smiled.

"Nothing, Bella. You look very pretty today. Don't worry; you'll have a great first day." I turned to look at him, smiling.

"I know!" He chuckled and backed out of the driveway.

Moments later we pulled up to a brick building…I had to admit it was pretty. It was decorated with flower boxes in every window, and a tie-dye banner that read 'Welcome children'. I imagined it as a prison, but this was so cool! Edward got out and before I could blink he was opening my door. He held his hand out for me. I took it and dragged him towards the school. He laughed, and made a big dramatic show of me dragging him. I rolled my eyes, hit his arm. He finally let me pull him through the door. The inside was kind of a let-down though I wasn't completely discouraged. The inside was boring looking, but I'm sure the class rooms won't be so bad. I pulled Eddie into my assigned classroom – room 103. The room was full of kids my age, and they were all staring at me. I gripped Eddies hand tighter, as I gulped. Okay now I was discouraged. Edward kneeled down in front of me, and hugged me. I looked past his shoulder and saw that everyone was back to doing whatever they were doing before I came in. Edward pulled back, and smiled his cute crooked smile. It always made me smile, and I couldn't fight the small smile that crept onto my face.

"Everything will be alright, Bella. You can always call if you want to come home. I'll be here in a second." I smiled shakily.

"Can I call _now_." He laughed and shook his head.

"Just give it a shot, Bella. Stay for at least an hour." I nodded, and pulled him in for one last hug. He kissed my hair and took off back to his car. I walked over to the table where this other brown haired girl was sitting. She turned to face me, with a shy smile.

"Hi, my name is Angela Weber." I nodded and smiled back.

"My name is Bella Swan. It's good to meet you", I whispered back, just as shy her.

We sat there making small talk, talking about our families, and coloring pictures for each other. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

(EPOV)

As I was driving back home, I felt a wave of anxiety roll over me. She didn't need to go to kindergarten, did she? We could always teach her at home, right? ...No she needed to interact with other kids. This was good for her. This was good for her. This was good for her. That's right, just keep repeating it. What if they are mean to her? What if she falls and gets hurt? What if the school catches on fire?! …Really Edward? The school catching on fire? What are the chances of that? I walked through the door to the house, and plopped down on the couch with slumped shoulders. Jasper stood up to leave the room.

"Whoa, Edward! Geez, your emotions are going to give me a heart attack. What the hell are you so keyed up about?" I looked up at him, he knew why I was so worried.

"You know why. Kindergarten", I shuddered.

"Yes Edward. Kindergarten is an evil place of death. Where monsters run wild, and children fear for their lives." I scowled at him.

"Not funny. What if something happens to Bella…like…" Jasper threw a pillow at me, to cut me off. Of course I caught it, but I stared at his angry expression confused.

"Nothing is going to happen to Bella! Kids go to school all the time and nothing happens to them. And you know nothing is going to happen to her, your just experiencing separation anxiety."

"Thank you Dr. Phil."

"I'm serious. Just sit back, relax and it'll be time to pick her up before you know it."

I groaned, but complied. I thought of little Bella and how excited she was this morning, of course she got a little nervous when we got there. She looked adorable this morning, though she always looked adorable. I loved how she always tried to use big words to prove she was a 'big girl', and then she would pronounce them wrong and get mad when everyone laughed. I was trying to teach her a little piano, but of course I was taking it easy on her since she was little. She knew how to play little stuff, like marry had a little lamb, twinkle twinkle little star. Though she loved it when I would play stuff for her, she would ask if I could teach her that but I told her I had to teach her the basics first… my thought were cut off when the phone rang. I ran over to it, and picked it up.

"Cullen residence."

"Hello. I'm calling about Bella Swan, I'm her teacher Mrs. Greene. Is her father or mother home?" My heart dropped.

"No, but I'm her big brother. What's going on?" It was hard to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"We have a…situation."

"What kind of a situation? Is she okay?!"

"Calm down Mr. Cullen, she fine. But she and friend of hers, Ms. Angela Weber, are in the office. I would suggest picking up Bella, she's very upset. One of our other students, Ms. Lauren Mallory, was picking on Angela. I wasn't there, but apparently Lauren made a comment about Angela's dead mother and Ms. Swan Punched Lauren. Angela was crying and it turned into this big mess, so if you could pick her up I would appreciate it."

"Certainly. I'll be there in a second. Does Angela have anyone to pick her up?"

"Well, no. Her father is working, and her mother… is…well not with us anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Would it be a problem if I she stayed with us until her father got home?"

"That would be great. And just to let you know, Bella is not in trouble. Though, I would like it if you could tell her not to use physical violence. Next time, I might have to give her a consequence. I realize that Bella was just sticking up for her friend this time."

"I understand. I'll be there soon. Thank you."

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen."

I hung up and jumped into the car as fast as I could. I spun out of the driveway and floored the car till the monitor read 120.

As I pulled up to the school Bella and her new friend were walking out. Angela was still sniffling from crying, and Bella was walking with her arm around Angela's waist. She was such a compassionate, caring little girl. Bella's face looked angry, probably at Lauren. Angela just looked upset. I got out and waited by the door for them to reach me. I pulled it open and helped them in.

"Thank Eddie", Bella whispered.

"It's alright Bella. Come on." I jumped into my seat, and turned slowly to the street. Bella knew I was taking it easy for her friend, because I never drove this slow.

"What do you girls say we stop for ice cream?" I smiled back at them and both of their eyes lit up.

"Really? Thank you Eddie!" Bella sang. I chuckled.

"It's my pleasure." I drove the direction of Bella's favorite ice cream shop.

When we got there they made their move to get out, but I stopped Bella. She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Am I in twouble Eward", she asked trying to sound cute, but she didn't have to. She is always cute.

"No. Actually, I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend. But just for future reference, trying to avoid punching people, okay?" I asked picking her up out of the car and set her down next to me. Angela came around to our side and I grabbed both of the girl's hands. Bella pulled my down to her side.

"I love you Eddie." My heart melted, and I kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too, Bella." She hugged me close as we made our way to the line, both of the girls smiling like they won the lottery.

(A/N) Hit or miss? Please review! :D BellaCullen03


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I'm so sorry, my computer has been wigging out, and I just got it fixed, so I couldn't update till now. I did an age skip. Please don't kill me if you're not happy with that. I tried to make this one longer than usual, so tell me if you like them short and sweet or this size. So just to tell you, Edward and Bella have only gotten closer over time. Our lovely Cullen's have already moved once from Washington; they are currently living in Chicago. In this chapter they will be getting ready to move to Alaska…Denali drama! Just a hint ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: New School…New Friends?**

**I'm going to miss Chicago. There was this one art museum that Edward took me to a couple of times, it was truly amazing. The sculptures, the paintings, even the architecture of the museum…all of it blew my away. There was this one coffee place, that the hyper pixie showed me - she said I needed to more perky like her - that I swear had the best coffee in the world. I got the same thing every time I went there - French vanilla ice coffee with a hint of strawberry flavoring. It made me soar with every sip. As ridiculous as it sounds, I would even miss the wind. We had winds that could blow over a house, it has even blown me over quite a few times - of course Edward always caught me before I hit the ground, he was strong. Super strong. I remember the day I found out my family were vampires. I kind of saw it coming. I always knew they were different…**

_**Flashback (Bella was six)**_

_**As I coming down the stairs for breakfast, I didn't see the usual. Usually the table was full of pancakes, waffles, orange juice, etc. But instead my family was sitting around the table, their faces tense.**_

"_**Bella, could you come here for a second? We would like to discuss something with you", Carlisle's gentle, yet stern voice asked. I nodded and walked over to Eddie. I looked up at him expectantly. He smiled and lifted me onto his lap. I looked around, looking at each of their worried expressions. No one spoke up, so I did.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I demanded. I wanted to know if my family was in trouble.**_

"_**Hey Belly Bear, you remember when the two of us watched Dracula together?" I nodded, as everyone else scowled at him. Esme wasn't too happy about that, Emmy got into a lot of trouble. I had to sleep with Edward for a week, because of my nightmares.**_

"_**Well…you know how last week I crushed that boulder in front of you?" Once again I nodded, as everyone else glared at Emmett. Such a silly boy, and that was really cool!**_

"_**Okay so you know that not everybody can do some of the stuff we can, right?" I nodded. Where was he going with this?**_

"_**Do you know why?" I shook my head this time. I really wasn't sure.**_

"_**Bella were all kind of like Dracula, well except we drink animal blood, instead of a human's"**_

"_**That is so cool! Can I be one too?" They all smiled nervously to one another.**_

"_**Well, no. At least not any time soon. That's not the point right now. Are you scared?"**_

_**I made a 'pfft' sound, and shook my head.**_

"_**Nah! As long as you don't eat me or whatever, then it's awesome!" Emmett started laughing, well booming. Everyone else just looked around at each other, smiling slightly, though they all looked confused.**_

"_**Your one strange little girl, Bellsey", Emmett exclaimed. I shrugged and asked Eddie to give me a popsicle from the freezer.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**So here I was now, sitting on my - well not mine anymore - bed, crying into Edward's chest. I guess I also love this place, because Edward told me he was born and raised here when he was human. It fascinated me when Edward talked about the very few details he could recall of how this place was, compared to how it is now. He also showed me where his house used to sit, only now with an ugly factory building in its place. He was disappointed about that, but he expected it. **

**Edward was shushing me with 'don't cry's and 'everything will be okay's. I knew he didn't like the move just as much as I didn't, not only because we both liked it here…but because of a piece of Alaska's population - Denali Clan.**

**He absolutely loathed Tanya Denali. She had this weird obsession for him, and never left him alone. He was pretty blunt with his refusals after a while of her annoying him, but that never stopped her. He tried to be a gentleman, but he said it was so hard with her. When she was around him, he wanted nothing more than to tell her how wretched she was. He said that one only was she annoying, but she was a very vindictive person - she had the worst personality. He was not looking forward to living within twenty minutes of her, though he did like the rest of the Denali's.**

**Kate was a lot like Alice. Carmen was an artist, and was very quiet, and sweet. Irina…well he didn't really like her all that much either - she was too selfish, and rude for his taste. And apparently was a loud mouth; always ruining surprises, always telling people stuff that didn't need to be said. Eleazar was a bit uptight but he just needed to warm up to you. I had a feeling me and Carmen would get along great.**

**I looked up at the time, and groaned. We had two hours till we had to leave to the airport. Edward rubbed circles into my back.**

"**It's okay Bella, I'm going to miss Chicago, too. We will get used to Alaska. I'm sure were going to get into a comfortable routine there, too. Everything will work out. You know we could always take a vacation here. It's not goodbye forever", he said assuredly, while smiling my favorite crooked smile, though his eyes were sad. I guess that made me feel a little better.**

"**Will you smile for me?" I shook my head, not looking at him. He put a hand under my chin and gently turned my head towards him.**

"**Please?" He asked, attempting to smolder me with his eyes.**

**I sighed and gave him a watery smile. He smiled crookedly and hugged me.**

"**That's my girl." I looked up to him, and smiled genuinely. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a sitting position, with my back against the wall. He got up and out in 'Pride and Prejudice" - my favorite movie. It usually cheered me up, but today nothing could do to much about my displeasure. Well Edward always helps at least. He came back over as the credits started rolling and the introduction started, and pulled me against him, seeing as I was still sniffling.**

"**It's alright baby doll. Just focus on Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy and you'll feel better." I nodded and leaned my head against him. I then thought of something I had to ask him.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Yes?" I looked up at him, and smiled.**

"**Can you sit with me on the plane?" He smiled at me, giving my a light squeeze.**

"**Of course Bella. And can I ask you something?" I nodded, and gave him my attention.**

"**Can you stay away from Tanya for me? She was on the phone with Carlisle the other day, going on and on about how the two of you were going to be best friends. That's disgusting." I giggled, then shook my head.**

"**If you don't like her than I don't. Plus you're my one and only best friend. It's okay, I'm good at putting people into place. Right Eddie?" He mock frowned and I giggled. **

"**Very funny, Bella. And thank you. She's not a good influence for you." He frowned to himself for a minute before putting on his smile again and hugging me close as we watched my favorite movie.**

"**Bella honey, you have to breathe. We'll come back for a trip, I promise. Just please calm down! …For me?" Edward stared straight into my eyes, his own eyes begging. We were in the airport and we were boarding in ten minutes. I couldn't leave this place! I loved it! I was hyperventilating profusely because I was panicking. The family was surrounding me, all extremely worried.**

"**I-I-I don't w-want to leave. E-Edward, why can't w-we stay here?" He looked like someone was putting a knife into his back. I didn't want him to feel that way.**

"**Bella, please listen to me. We'll come back here. Just the two of us, this weekend. Is that okay?" I started breathing slower, and rested my heavy feeling head on his chest, as he picked me up.**

"**Yes, Edward. Thank you." I kissed his shoulder, and he leaned kissed the top of my head.**

"**Thank you for calming down, angel. Now come on, we have to go." They were calling our flight for the second time and we were hurrying, at human speed of course, to get to the plane.**

**It had been several hours, and I was really tired. Edward and I had been listening to the **

**I-Pod he got my for Christmas, and he read to me, and we played games - like paper, scissors, rock. I was now falling asleep on his lap, and he was humming a lullaby to me. The rest of my family were sitting around us - Emmett and Rose right across from us, because she freaked out when we told her she was sitting two seats behind me - she wanted to keep an eye on me. I sighed. Mothers… Alice and Jasper were sitting right behind us, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting right in front of us. I soon drifted off thinking of how much I loved my family.**

**When I woke up I crawled off Edward's lap to the window. It was light outside, so we must be almost there. Hmmm…I slept through the whole night. I crawled back over and plopped back down on his lap. He chuckled, and gave me a hug.**

"**Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" He said, with slight amusement.**

"**Good morning, Eddie. I slept good." I smiled innocently, a little too innocently. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. **

"**It's good to here you talking while your awake", he chuckled. I gasped. I knew it!**

"**What did I say this time?!" He sighed contently, and snuggled my head back into his chest.**

"**Nothing of consequence", he lied. He lied! He is going to get into trouble for that.**

"**Eddie!" I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder. He smiled and raised his eyebrows.**

"**What?" he asked trying to sound innocent, though he knew what made me mad.**

"**What did I say?" He shrugged.**

"**Just that you love your family…and that you hate Tanya…a few dozen times." There was a moment a silence. Then we both looked at each other. As soon as our eyes met we both burst into laughter.**

"**Oh…god…that's…haha", we both gasped out. The stewardess walked quickly to our seats, looking angry. **

"**Excuse me! Could you two please keep it down!" The stewardess whisper-yelled. Edward turned to her and apologized. Her eyes got all glazed over, and she smiled nervously. I cocked my head to the side. Why was she acting like that?**

"**Oh no. It's fine, sir. No problem." She looked down at me, and put on a fake smile. I didn't like her.**

"**Aw, is this your child?" Edward's eyes widened in what looked like horror. Haha, he could probably read her mind.**

"**No this is my…best friend", he said stated, looking down and smiling at me. I beamed back.**

"**That's…nice. Can I get you anything, sir?" Edward flinched, then leaned down to my ear.**

"**What would you like darlin?" I sighed as I thought. Then I whispered 'grilled cheese sandwich and orange juice'. He nodded, and repeated my order over to the stewardess as politely as possible. She nodded and paused there for a few seconds smiling flirtatiously, while Edward glared. She took the hint and walked away after she realized he wasn't interested. It was going to be like this with Tanya only a million times worse. I hate Tanya. **

"**We will be landing in five minutes, so everyone put on your seat belts", the annoyingly chipper voice announced over the PA system. Edward put mine on me, then put his on. Though none of the Cullens actually needed them, even if the plane crashed they would be perfectly fine. The plane started descending downward.**

**We got our bags and Edward held my hand as we walked outside. As soon as we got out the door, I was in a cold pair of arms.**

**I looked up to see a stranger with strawberry blonde hair, and gold eyes. Tanya.**

"**Oh Bella! We're going to be best friends! I'm Tanya!" And then I was in a different pair of cold arms. I knew these arms - Edward's. **

"**Leave her alone Tanya!" I was surprised at how much malice was in his voice.**

"**Oh! Edward!" She screeched. She bounced up to hug him, but he just stood there while she wrapped one arm awkwardly around the two of us. Then I saw the rest of them, behind her. It was easy to identify who was who. The one I guessed was Carmen smiled genuinely at me, and waved. I waved back and smiled. Tanya frowned at me, trying to get my attention. Edward started striding away to the car. Him, Alice, Jasper, and I were taking his Volvo. I almost died of surprise when Edward let Jasper drive and sat in the back seat with me. He kept his eyes trained ahead, with his arms protectively around me. I pulled him down to me.**

"**It's okay Edward. She's not trying to kill me, only annoyingly trying to become my role model. But that will **_**never**_** happen, so don't worry, Edward. I love you."**

**He looked down at me and his frown melted into a smile.**

"**I love you too, my baby Bella", he replied as he nuzzled his nose in my hair.**

"**Forever and always", he whispered, barely audible. I smiled as Jasper drove us to our new abode.**


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N) Omg! I think I forgot to tell you how old Bella is now! Currently she is **ten**. Which means she is starting fifth grade - junior high - in the next chapter. It should be interesting, but remember how when Bella was five and they lived in Washington, well Bella misses Washington more than she misses Chicago. Well remember Angela and Lauren living there? Maybe they are still there…I think I've said too much, so I'm going to stop here. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Go Away Tanya!

This was getting on my last nerve! She hasn't left me alone since we got to our new house! Edward has tried to tell her to leave me alone, but she just hangs all over him when he comes five feet within her.

I was currently hiding outside behind a tree, that was behind a tree, that was behind another tree…okay so I went out kind of far into the woods! Can you blame me?! I would stay here forever if it meant I could get rid of her. I even brought seven books, in case I had to be here for a while. I was currently taking in my scenery, it was pretty, but didn't have anything on Washington landscape. I sighed. I really, really missed Washington. Perhaps even more than I missed Chicago. Though Chicago was farther away from Denali. It was sad, because I couldn't enjoy the rest of Alaska while Tanya lived her. I shuddered. Maybe my distaste for Tanya also had something to do with the fact that she was trying to take my best friend away. Think about it. If Edward ever did find interest in Tanya, he would stay here with her. Even when we moved…I winced. It kind of scared me to think about my best friend not being with me anymore. I loved him too much. I sighed again.

I heard footsteps and immediately shut my eyes started praying that it wasn't Tanya. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulders, and looked up. Oh thank god! It was Edward. He looked kind of worried though. I cocked my head to the side. He shook his head.

"Bella, you shouldn't come out here alone. I didn't know where you were. I got worried. This is pretty far out into the woods…" Then he smirked.

"Hiding from Tanya are we? It's okay I am too. We'll hid here together." I smiled.

"She is the most annoying thing I have ever met! If it were possible that I could discourage her, I would have done so by now, but the woman…or man, whichever, doesn't know the meaning of the word NO!" He chuckled.

"I know. I've had to go through this for a century. It drives you insane after a while. Literally insane. I remember one day after they came for another visit, and when they left I took off to Canada. I had been so stressed out lately. I was kind of in a depression. I was contemplating committing vampire suicide." I gasped. How could he think like that? I smacked his head, though I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but he got the message.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't you ever think about that again!? I don't care if it's a joke, or your serious! Your staying right here with me. Got it?" His eyes were sad, as he smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

"That was before we found you. Now I would never dream of it. I would never leave you, and I never want too, silly. Especially now when Tanya's around. That would be torture. If she didn't have me to annoy, than she would put all of her energy on you. I would have to come back from the dead…well again, and haunt her butt." I giggled, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wonder if you can die from being over-annoyed. If so, then I'm afraid for my life." Edward chuckled this time. Then we heard footsteps, well I'm sure he heard them before me, but whatever. All of a sudden, I was by a river bank. What the…how did I get here?! I looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then I felt something hit me in the head, not hard though. I reached up and took a pebble off the top of my head. I looked up and came face to face with Edward, who wore an amused grin. I scowled at him.

"I hate you. You scared the heck out of me!" He laughed and hopped down from the tree he was on. He put on a face of shock.

"Hate me? The person who saved us both from Tanya? Never." I laughed, then thanked him.

We spent some time playing in the river, before I got cold and Edward took us back to our…home, ugh, to dry off.

As soon as we were threw the door here comes Tanya, with a fake smile on her face. She came to me and hugged me.

"I've been looking for you two forever. Where were you guys?" She asked, looking both of our wet bodies up and down. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Nowhere of consequence, Tanya. Just messing around in the woods." She harrumphed and walked away…this was a miracle! She actually left without being force! I turned to look at Edward in question. He could read minds after all.

"She knew we ran away from her in the woods. She's mad, but it won't last long. Tomorrow she'll be just as bad or maybe even worse than she was before." My eyes widened. How much worse could she get?

"Eh, don't worry about it. Yeah she'll be annoying, but we're leaving this weekend remember? The whole weekend without Tanya. I know that excites me just as much as it does you." I smiled, and nodded. That was true. The whole weekend without Tanya would be heaven. Especially since it was only the beginning of the week, and Tanya was bound to get worse as the week progressed. The best part was that me and Edward could do whatever we wanted, and we could visit the museum and the coffee place, and just relax. We were leaving right after school on Friday, and staying until late Sunday night. It was going to be awesome!

Bringing me out of me thoughts was Emmett's loud laughter, and soon following Edward's right beside me.

"What's going on?" Edward just shook his head and grabbed my arm, leading me into the living room.

Tanya was on the ground with a split down her designer dress, Emmett was laughing like no tomorrow, and Rosalie was smirking. Tanya screeched loud enough to shatter my eardrum, and she was still going. Edward put his hands over my ears and glared at Tanya. Emmett was laughing louder though.

"Come on Tanie-boo. It was just an accident. It's not my fault you don't watch where you walk. You should be more careful. Oh and you might want to change from that dress. I see London, I see France, I see someone's grannypants", Emmett sung, winking at Edward, and me. We both laughed. Tanya's eyes widened, and she screeched again. Dang, that woman can really affect your hearing.

"I hate you Emmett!" She yelled as she tripped her way up the stairs. I have never seen a vampire act that clumsy.

"I'm okay with that, sweetie!" Emmett yelled back at her, with a smile. She screeched _again_. As soon as she was gone upstairs, we all burst into laughter. Emmett came over and hugged me, leaning down to whisper in my ear: "We'll annoy her just as much as she annoys us." I hugged him tighter and laughed.

"Thank you, Emmy!" He mussed my hair, and chuckled.

"Welcome, Bellsey!" I laughed as I remembered his nickname for Tanya.

"Tanie-boo! That's a good one!" I laughed as I high-fived Emmett.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Being annoying is just a talent of mine." Rosalie walked up to his side.

"You can say that again." Emmett pouted.

"You know you love me, baby." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Then they kissed each other...really KISSED each other. EWW! EWW! EWW! Edward get me out of here! Edward glared at them, and took me upstairs to my room so I didn't need to witness that. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I left for my sake just as much for yours", he replied, wrinkling his nose. I giggled and touched his crinkled nose with my fingertip. He turned and smiled at me. He held out his hand, and I took it, wondering where we were going.

"Come on, baby Bella. Let's go find something fun to do around here. Maybe we can find another place, like our art museum. What do you say?" I nodded enthusiastically, and Edward jumped out the window with my cradled securely in his arms, then started running in the woods. I giggled once I caught my breath. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"What?" I just shook my head.

"You could have used the door, you know. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He chuckled.

"But what fun would that be? Doors are over-rated", he joked. Or…maybe he was serious.

"Even for a vampire, your very strange. You know that right?" He smiled and nodded. He ran and ran for what seemed like forever. Until he stopped, grabbed my hand, and pushed aside this big bunch of branches.

"Oh. My. Gosh… Edward this is…beautiful. No! It's…It's breathtaking." And it was a little scary, since I was actually having a hard time breathing. Edward could hear my unsteady breathing, and his forehead creased with worry.

"I'm fine", I said waving it off. I moved to Edward's side for a better view. Wow…

We were out looking from the top of the cliff, into a valley- that was like a bowl shape, that had luscious green grass and a small crystal blue pool of water in the middle. It looked like it had just hopped out from the page of a fairytale. There were white, and yellow flowers dotted all throughout the grass. Trees lined thickly around the beautiful bowl, making it seemingly invisible. As Edward took my hand and led my to sit on the grass, I felt a wave of emotions. It had a certain air of peacefulness, that held with it a promise of security. I was hypnotized as I stared into the crystal blue water spring. It was too surreal! No way could a place this magical, exist on this corrupted earth! I realized that I had been sitting here for about fifteen minutes just staring , with my mouth wide open, at my incredible surroundings, without a word. I turned and looked at Edward with an incredulous look. He looked deep in thought and geez he seemed confused about something, but when he realized I was looking at him, he smiled smugly at me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I took his face in my hands.

"Thank you, for taking me here. This place…it's…indescribable", I whispered sincerely. Edward smiled sweetly, though their was something deep in his eyes that I couldn't detect. I laid down, and stared up at the sky, while Edward laid down and stared at me with a smile on his face. We laid there like that for what seemed like forever ,and the sun was setting, I watched as the colors piled on top of each other. It was magnificent the way the colors reflected onto the water. I sighed, as a question came to my mind. I turned to look at Edward, who was already looking at me.

"How in the world did you find this place?" He chuckled lightly, and shrugged.

"I was out hunting by myself, and I was incredibly stressed, mainly Tanya being the one to blame, but I was on overload. I just kept running, until I stopped at the edge of the cliff. I stumbled, mesmerized, into the grass, and just laid here. I soon felt all my worries slip away, and I became incredibly light-hearted. I found myself unable to leave, and when I had to, I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone about this place, and I would go here when I needed to feel revived." I cocked my head to the side.

"But you took me here", I reminded him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"That's because I wanted to share this with you. We could go here to get away from Tanya, to feel better when we're down, or to just for at least to a while, have no cares in the world. Oh and because you my favorite. Don't tell the family I said that, though. Emmett would bug me for months. 'Am I your favorite yet?'" He said, impersonating Emmett's voice perfectly. I was laughing so hard! Edward laughed along, and then sighed. I know, we had to leave. I looked around at everything, committing it to memory, so I could remember every detail.

"We have to-"

"I know. We have to go", I finished. He stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it and he flung me onto his back. I kissed his cheek. I really did appreciate him sharing this with me.

"Thank you Edward!" I expected him to laugh, or smile, or say 'Your welcome, darlin' , but he just nodded then took off into the forest. Something was bugging him. I've never seen him look so pensive before. Something was bugging him, and as his best friend, I'm going to find out! It continued like this for the entire way back to the house. When we got in, he hugged me, then ran off upstairs screaming 'Alice!' What's gotten into him?! I sighed. What ever was going on, I would make it better for my best friend. And that was a promise. I ran upstairs screaming 'Jasper!'

To be continued…

* * *

(A/N) I freaking hate this chapter!!! I swear the next one will be better, if you too didn't like it. Do you have questions? I can think of a few…What's wrong with Edward? Why was he calling Alice's name? Why was Bella calling Jasper's name? What is the end result to this 'problem' going to be? Have all your questions answered on the next chapter of "Lullabies for Little Bella!" …Wow I just sounded like a cheesy commercial. Okay well hit or miss? Tell me what you like and what you didn't like! Review and message!!! :D BellaCullen03


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Get real Ms. Surreal!

(EPOV)

"What the hell Alice?" I spat at her. She grabbed my hand and ran with me out of the house, and into the forest - out of hearing range.

"What the-"

"Shut up, Edward! Don't ruin this for me?! I'm so excited!" I stared at her incredulously, with my mouth hanging open. She was…excited? I…didn't know how to feel about this. What was I supposed to feel? Was I supposed to feel so lost, `cause I sure as hell was. Maybe Alice was wrong… she's been wrong before.

"Don't even go there, Edward. I know what your thinking, and I have four words for you: Never bet against Alice. This wasn't just any vision, it was crystal clear. Even if you were to be your usual selfless, stubborn self, it wouldn't matter. It's set in stone, Edward."

"Nothing is ever set in stone, Alice! Things can always change. This isn't a fate I want for her! To be with someone…like me…no it can't happen. She's my best friend, I would literally kill myself, well again, if it made her happy! I want to protect her from everything mean, everything harsh, everything that could cause her the least bit of discomfort. I would go to the end of the world for her, because she's my life. But this?! Really, Alice? How could that ever work out?! You seem so elated by this, but you fail to see the consequences. The animalistic blood lust, Alice. Did you think of that? Not to mention that if-" Suddenly I flew into a tree, Alice came up and pinned me, her face literally murderous. The tree cracked from the brutal hit, and fell limp onto the forest floor. I stared bemused at her, while she glared, still having me pinned.

"I've heard enough!! Just shut up!" Woah, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so loud.

"You are the stupidest idiot I have ever met in my entire existence! You hear that when she's older, the most beautiful, caring, sensitive, talented, fun, all around amazing girl in the world is going to be yours, and you act like you've been put on death row! Don't you realize that you both are meant for each other. Of course now you guys are only best friends, considering she's only ten, but isn't a good thing that you get a heads up!…I can already see the wheels turning in that thick head of yours, and if you decide to ignore that girl it will break her fragile human heart! Even if you guys are just friends now, she still needs you! You guys have such a special bond, that nobody can deny, so stop trying, and get you freaking head screwed on straight! Stop playing your annoying back and forth 'What if' games, before you hurt someone! Got me?!" I just stared at her guiltily. She was right, every part. And she is pretty scary when she was angry! I needed to be here for her as a best friend now, and pretend that nothing has changed. Though my whole view of the world has just changed. I have years to straighten this out in my head, and then I'll make a decision, not now. I sighed, and nodded. She smiled sweetly at me then grabbed my hand and skipped all the way back home…wow, could you get more bipolar?

When we got into the house, I was going to go find Bella, but Alice told me to wait for twenty minutes, and I was not about to make her scream again.

(BPOV)

"Hey, Jazzy?" I asked as I stepped into his and Alice's room. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me.

"Yes, Bella? What can I do for you?" I hesitated.

"It's really more of what you can feel for me…Edward's been acting weird, and I want you to be my spy. Just watch his emotions carefully for a few months, and report to me after a week and tell what's going on in his head. Is that okay?" He seemed confused - probably wondering himself why Edward's been acting weird - but nodded.

"Okay Bella. I'll try to be discrete about it, so that little mind reader doesn't know I'm spying on him. And to tell you to the truth I haven't detected anything unusual lately so far. I report to you at the end of the week. Deal hun?" I smiled, and lifted my hand to shake his.

"Deal." Time for operation: Save Edward's Sanity!

I sighed, and went to go find Edward. I walked downstairs, and heard whispering coming from the kitchen. I leaned in the doorway - out of sight - and listened hard…It was Edward and Alice.

"Alice, I'm scared", Edward whispered. The fright in his voice scared me too!

"I know, Edward, but you have to pretend as if nothing happened. For Bella's sake. Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone about this, and if you need someone to talk to about this then I'm here, but don't think you can change your fate. I've checked it five million times and it's unwavering. Crystal clear every time. You can really hurt some people if you try to alter anything, Edward. So I'm trusting you, and hoping that you don't let me down." Edward sighed, stressed.

"How am I supposed to do this!" I peaked, and saw Alice put her hand on his shoulder, and squeeze. And then I tip toed to the t.v, and acted like I just came down. I turned it on, and sat down on the couch. I heard louder whispers, and then Edward walked out of the kitchen and sat down beside me. I must have looked as confused as I felt, cause Edward's forehead creased with worry. He touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded and got up to grab the remote. Edward beat me there and handed it to me, with a slight frown on his face.

"Thanks", I replied. He offered me a weak smile, and I offered him the best fake smile I could muster.

"I'm going to go take a shower", I announced, walking upstairs. As I turned the corner to go into the bathroom I saw Edward put his face in his hands and groan. My heart ached. What ever was going with him, and however it involved me I was going to find out. It was my current life mission. I turned the shower on, and got undressed. When the water was hot enough to relax my tensed shoulders, I stepped in.

I begun rethinking everything they said in the kitchen. Hmm… 'I'm scared' Edward had said. Then Alice went on saying that his fate was decided and that he had to pretend nothing changed for me. Yeah…I'm drawing a blank. What the heck could they mean! I groaned. Should I just let this go…No! If it was hurting Edward how could I? But maybe it wasn't that bad…but he did say he was scared and Edward never gets scared. Ugh! I stood under the water for forty-five minutes internally debating this. Finally I decided, That's it! I'm taking an Aspirin and going to bed! Yup, it took me forty-five minutes just so my mind could travel in circles, and then my only conclusion was to get rid of my headache and then go to bed. Not much progress.

I sighed, turned the water off, and got dressed in to pajamas. I walked down stairs, and very out of character for me, ignored Edward. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Aspirin and put two in my hand. As soon as I reached for a glass, a cold arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Edward, looking as if he had seen something horrific. It alarmed me.

"What's wrong?" He grimaced, and took the pills from my hand.

"Why are you taking pain pills?" He sounded kind of angry.

"I-I have a h-headache", I stuttered. He looked frightened, and then I laughed. He was worried, just because I had a headache.

"Edward, it's just a headache. I'm fine, I promise. Just give me the pills. He handed then to me, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy today, and I got worried when you were going to take pain pills. Can you blame me? If you were-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"I get it", I giggled. He smiled under my hand and then pulled me to the couch. He put in Pride and Prejudice, and sat down next to me. I guess he feels better about what ever was bugging him. Still doesn't mean I'm dropping it. I smiled evilly to myself, thinking of strategies. I would discuss these with Jazzy tomorrow, because dang I was tired.

"Edward?" I whispered. he smiled down at me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you get me a popsicle?" He chuckled, got up, and walked to the kitchen. He came back seconds later and handed me a cherry popsicle - my favorite.

"Thank you, Edward. Goodnight", I said, crawling onto his lap and cuddling up to his chest. He laughed, and put his arms around me. I planned on watching the movie before falling asleep, but he was just too _comfy_. I fell asleep twenty minutes later. The last thing I remember was Edward carrying me to my room, and kissing me on the forehead. two things I know for sure. 1.) Jasper is going to have a major vampire headache tomorrow 2.) I freaking love my Edward! Tomorrow will be interesting…

(A/N) Hit or miss? Parts you liked and parts you didn't like? Well I'm going to start updating more often, because I was being lazy and not updating as often as I should. I hate when people never update, and I'm going to try to not be a hypocrite. Love you all! Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys all deserve a shout out! :) So here we go:

JandMsMommy

Karmalady94

RoseRose102

Darling C

Lissi

Arike Johanna

kikio1010

southeast

Michael Market

AEthereal Devastation

xxICanSeeYouxx

aderrett

javamomma0921

bella101roza202

honeylove90

LOVE IS A GIFT

AliceCarlisleFan

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan

bip95

Emily

CharmedMilliE

TwiLust

blackroses-heartsdrippingblood

Twilight Crazy Fan

lillyrosenight

brittany08forever

Sunshine72

adicted2twilight

bookworm1321

lizzy

Twilight-Kitty01

me-n-her

sheeiur22

vampyregurl09

randomness

monty09

Ariel

JS

VampireGirl141995

lol21545

futurecullen26

synley

And lastly, anyone who reviews under anonymous! If I forgot your name or screwed up your name, then please messageme telling me how horrible I am, though I'm sure I got everyone.

Thank you all!

Woo (wipes sweat off forehead) That's a lot which makes me happy! :D

**I would love to read your stories so send me the title in your review if you want me to read it! I'll definitely review!** 3 BellaCullen03


	9. Chapter 8

I don't think I've done a disclaimer yet so…

Disclaimer: SM owns! I just came up with the plot and awesome chapters that y'all review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Worst. Day. Ever!

(BPOV)

"Got it, Jasper?" I had just gone over with Jasper everything I heard Edward and Alice say in the kitchen and told him the game plan. We both knew how to work Edward and Alice like marionette puppets, so we were going to be extra sweet and we were going to do everything we could to make them happy. We were going to get it out of them. Alice is kind of a big mouth so I imagine she will be easier, besides Jasper can get ANYTHING out of her. Don't get me wrong, I'm awesome when it comes to Edward, but he's too smart! He always figures out that I'm trying to get something out of him. Jasper nodded, and smiled his evil smile.

"Got it, Bella. Now remember not to make it too obvious that you want to know something. He might not be able to read your mind, but he's still good at reading your mind. I'm going to go take Alice shopping, so I won't be back for a while. You know Alice." I nodded. Did I mention it was nice to have a former soldier's help? Well it's very helpful, and he's knows how to get what he wants from the enemy. And right now Edward and Alice are the enemy. I love them of course, but they currently had huge targets on their foreheads.

"Okay Jazzy. Take her to La Belle` Abbigliamento! (A/N Italian to English: The Beautiful Clothing. By the way, I made it up xD) It's her favorite store. It's all Italian inspired clothing, she can't resist it. It would be the perfect time to ask her, because she's always in a trance when she shops there. It's hard to find. It's behind a bunch of stores. Alice knows where it is, so she'll show you the way. You go take her shopping, and I'll butter up Edward. Alright now, let's set this in motion." Jasper smiled, and then lifted his fist in the air. I bumped it with my own, and skipped down stairs. Time to kick in to cuteness mode. I could actually here the switch click in my head.

"Eddie!" I called, as I bounced down the stairs. He was there in a flash.

"Yes, baby Bella?" I smiled to myself. This was going to be easy.

"I'm boredddddd", I sang, using my cute voice. Edward chuckled and picked my up, cuddling me to his chest.

"Let's watch a movie", I sang again, clapping my hands. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, darling."

"Mac n` Cheese too, Eward?" I asked, jutting my bottom lip out.

His eyes grew soft, and he nodded.

"Of course, Bella." Yes! It was working already.

We were watching Romeo and Juliet, which was good for asking questions, and trying to be cute. Like…

"Edward? Why would Romeo kill Tybalt if he knew it was Juliet's beloved cousin? If he wanted to keep his love then why would he let such mistakes happen. He should have been more careful for her sake. Kind of stupid if you ask me", I asked though I knew the answer. Edward smiled, and shook his head.

"I agree. The enemy instinct was buried to deep into Romeo. Romeo made too many mistakes, and look where it lead him and Juliet. Your very smart and insightful you know?" He squeezed my shoulders, and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"I know", I sang. He laughed. He had a permanent smile on his cute little face. That meant it was working. Yay!

We were at the end, right when Romeo had found out Juliet was dead and was going to find her and kill himself. I knew crying would help with the plan…but in all honesty the tears weren't very fake. This part always got to me. The tears started flowing, and I started whimpering. Edward looked over, with evident pain on his face. He picked me up and put me on his lap. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Bella", he whispered.

"It's okay Bella. Shhh, Don't cry. They are together now. They're in heaven. Shhh", It actually did comfort me, but most importantly it will soften him up. I sniffled and made myself stop crying. I looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you Edward. I wuv you!" My cute voice got him every time. He cuddled me to his chest, and hugged me tight.

"I love you too, Bella. Very much", he replied sincerely, his eyes still very soft.

"Do you really, Eddie?" He shook his head incredulously, and scoffed.

"Bella! You doubt that I love you?" I shrugged.

"You are completely absurd Bella! I would go to the end of the world for you. I would do anything for you. You're my best girl baby Bella. Don't doubt that", he explained gently.

I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck. He held me tighter.

"Hey Edward?

"Yes, my little Bella?"

"Can you get me a popsicle? Cherryyyyy", I sang in his ear. He laughed and kissed my cheek. He turned me around and made me look at him. His smile was huge.

"You are too adorable for your own good, you know that?" I nodded, leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled, and pulled me tight to his chest.

"Come on. Cherry popsicle it is. Do you want to go to the music store today?" I squealed.

"Yes! Thank you Eddie!" He chuckled.

"Your welcome, darling." I squealed again.

"Love you Edward!"

"Love you too, Bella."

Oh, this was sooo going good here, I wonder how Jasper's doing?

* * *

(APOV) (A/N Surprise! xD)

"Jasper?" He came straight to my dressing room. Honestly, I felt kind of guilty for keeping the whole thing with Edward and Bella a secret from him, it was hard to keep something from him. Especially since he's been so fantastic, like he always is.

"Yes, Alice?" I love my man. He took me to LBA! _La Belle` Abbigliamento! _He's been earning many points with me lately.

"Could you grab that purple dress for me, please?"

"Of course, honey." Mhm, love him. He handed me the dress through the curtain of the dressing room, and I quickly put it on - eager to see what it would look like on.

"Here I come", I announced, as I stepped out of the small room and next to Jazzy.

"What do you think Jazz?" I looked up to gauge his response. His eyes were shinning, and he was smiling down at me - which everyone had to do since I was shorter than everybody except baby Bella.

"You look absolutely beautiful Alice. Stunning as always", he said, as he spun me around in a circle.

"Love you Jasper', I replied, giving a peck on the lips. He smiled.

"You are simply flawless, Alice. It's amazing." I gave him another peck. He took my hand and lead me to the full length mirror. He kissed my hand then made turned me around so I was facing the mirror. Jazzy was right! I _am_ beautiful! I can't wait to buy this dress. I turned around and passionately crashed my lips to his. He chuckled.

"Thank you, but what was that for?"

"Because your amazing. Now help me pick out accessories to match!" He mock groaned, and laughed as I pulled him eagerly to the jewelry counter.

Much to my dismay we were leaving. It was 6:30, and we started at 2:00...not as long as I would have hoped, but oh well I'm not picky. We were in the car and Jasper was turning in the direction of home. As soon as we were on the road, Jasper turned to me with a smile, though I knew that was his 'I want to talk about something' smile.

"What is it Jazzy?" He smiled, and took my hand.

"Alice?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"I want to talk about Edward." I stopped breathing, though I didn't have to anyway. I turned to him hesitantly.

"What about?" He looked at me with serious eyes, though his smile was still in place.

"Why has he been feeling so different lately?" I panicked.

"Uh, uh, I don't know what your talking about. Differently?" He looked at me with a knowing expression.

"Alice…please don't lie. I know you know what I'm talking about." Um, maybe I can confuse him, and he'll just drop it.

"If I knew what you think you know that I know, wouldn't you think that I would know that I should know to say what I know, Jasper?" He chuckled, and squeezed my hand.

"Alice. You don't have to worry about telling me. You know you can trust me. And you don't have to try to confuse me." I sighed. I don't know what to do! Edward would kill me when we get home.

"Alice, please?" He asked, leaning in and kissing me on the corner of my mouth, then put his hand behind my neck. I gasped. Aw, hell!

"Edward and Bella are going to be together when she's older, and Edward was freaking out about it. He was going to try to change it, but I told him it was crystal clear and that he has no choice. He's scared because he thinks that he's going to hurt her, and she's his life. And I know all this because I had a vision of them. Edward was confessing to her, and then they were kissing. Pretty roughly." I said all in one breath. I'm not sure he got all that, since it was all jumbled together. I breathed out, and shut my eyes. I can't believe I just blurted all that out. Edward really is going to murder me! I looked up at Jasper and his eyes were wide.

"You know…I'm a little surprised, but I can't say that I didn't see this coming. Not like you saw it of course, but their bond is something else. It's special, even now that she is ten. I've felt it before, it's like they are both empty without each other. It's miraculous. I'm happy for Edward…and Bella of course, though she didn't have to wait as long. I won't say anything if you and Edward don't want me to, but wow. That's…wow." See that's why he's awesome. He takes everything so well.

"I love you. Now drive faster, so we can get home. I want to see Bella, I bought her some outfits she'll die for!…And I think we need to have a family meeting…without Bella." He nodded in understanding and I watched as the speedometer inched forward. As we were getting into hearing range of the house, I was thinking as hard as possible 'Edward, Jasper knows. Please don't kill me!'

* * *

(A/N Slight cliffy! Hit or miss? Parts that you liked or didn't like? The best vise is advise, so I'd love some suggestions. Oh and don't you love the part where Alice was trying to confuse Jasper? xD I crack myself up! Review and message!) 3 BellaCullen03


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: See More Alice!

(EPOV)

"Alice!" I yelled as I ran outside and stopped them in the forest before they got to the house. I gripped her shoulders, looking at her with angry eyes. Jasper put his hand on my arm.

"Easy, Edward", Jasper said calmly.

"Are you insane?"

"Edwa-"

"You're a freaking vampire psychic! Of course your insane!"

"But just liste-"

"You have some kind of issue. No! Strike that, you have _issues_! You have such a big mouth that you couldn't keep this one thing to yourself? Really Alice? You promised."

"It's not wh-"

"This is wrong! Did that little foreseeing mind of yours see that Bella asked me tonight if I was sick, because I've been acting weird? Did it?"

"Edward just listen-…Wait what?"

"Yeah. She asked me why I had been acting so weird, Alice? She's already getting suspicious. I can't do this!"

"Come on, Edward. Jasper promised not to tell anyone, and Bella will eventually just write off her suspicions. The only real problem here is that we have to get you into acting lessons." I shot her an annoyed glare.

"Ha, ha. This situation is not funny", I said through gritted teeth.

Jasper smiled at me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is a good thing. You will be very happy with the way this turns out. Just go with the flow for now. You have a few years. Everything will work out. Promise." I smiled appreciatively at him, as he sent waves of calm, and reassurance my way.

"Thank you Jasper, and sorry I'm Alice. This situation…it's just…" Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I know. I know big brother. You might be confused now, but everything will straighten out soon. When it does you'll feel better than you've ever felt. Jazz, and I promise." I wrapped my arms around her, and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"Thank you, Alice. And geez, is it possible that you seem even shorter than the last time I saw you? What a little hobbit." She slammed her little foot down on mine, which to a normal person would put a hole right through their own foot, but it I just laughed. Jasper joined in with me, while Alice just huffed and started running back towards the house.

"_By the way Edward, I'm calling a family meeting. It's time the rest of them know…they are also some things that I know that I would like to talk about with all of you…without Bella", Alice thought to me._

I groaned. I guess she was right. Time for the rest of the family to know. But what else could she have seen now?

"_Son, why is Alice putting Bella to sleep? It's only 7:00", Carlisle thought._

Jasper and I hurried into the house and sat down in the living room, waiting for Alice to get the others.

In the matter five seconds we were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Alice to speak. She took a deep breath.

"As you all know, Bella is a very special part of this family. We all cherish her. See…I had a vision about four days ago, that…well…uh…"

"Just spit it out, shortie", Emmett said annoyed.

"Alright, I'm getting there. Well…you know what…this is awkward, so I'm just going to sketch down what I saw." Oh, no. Are you serious? It's bad enough we have to tell them, but now they have to see that.

_It's okay Edward. I'll dumb it down to PG. I don't think anyone wants to see exactly what I saw._ Her face pulled up in disgust.

Rosalie left then came back with a pencil and piece of paper. Wait… I gasped to myself. Rosalie! She was extremely protective of Bella! She was going to strangle me!

Alice thank her then her face blanked out as she relived the moment and jotted it down on paper, of course keeping her promise and making it look like just a simple peck on the lips. Oh but, boy, it was so much more. _So_ much more. Alice began sketching and everyone looked confused, which matched their confused thoughts. As Alice progressed the picture seemed to be clearer, until finally it was finished. Everyone's thoughts stopped dead. Then suddenly picked up at a frantic pace. Emmett started booming laughing. We all glared at him.

Alice, and I shared a sideways glance at each other, and then the thought came barreling through.

_You son of a_… Okay, I'm tuning out of Rosalie's immediately.

_My Edward, and my Bella? Together? This is fantastic! I'm so happy for them, especially Edward! Oh my gosh Bella would look stunning in a wedding dress!_ Typical Esme. Already planning a wedding.

_Edward and Bella…Bella and Edward. Hmmm…knew it._ I smiled at Carlisle's thoughts

_Edward, please don't kill me. Edward, please don't kill me. Edward, please don't kill me._ My goodness. Alice's thoughts were like a broken record.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Edward and Bella! As if anyone didn't see that coming!_ Emmett is…well Emmett.

One by one they all came up and hugged the daylights out of me, all except one. Rosalie. I thought she might have been walking up to me to hug me but she walked up and slapped me, as hard as her hand could muster, across the face. I didn't hurt of course.

"You slug worthy jackass! This is Bella we're talking about! Cute, little, we watched her grow up, BELLA! You are not taking my little girl away, you sick, disgusting, VAMPIRE!" She obviously enunciated _vampire_ to get her point across.

I just stared at her. This was expected, so I just stood here, and waited till she was finished.

Before she could start again, Emmett out his hand over her mouth and held her to him.

"Calm down, Rosalie. That's enough", Carlisle said, sternly. She sighed, then took Emmett's hand off her mouth, but kept it in her hand. She turned to look at me.

"I liked you better when I thought you were gay." Then she stormed upstairs, probably to go find Bella. I couldn't help but smile, she always teased me, about me not having anyone - saying that I had to 'come out of the closet'. Emmett was laughing so hard that it looked like he would explode.

"Oh..and the liked you more…and then when you were…and the GAY! Haha!"

"It's not funny, well okay it was a little funny, but you guy's all knew I wasn't gay. Rosalie tries to put everyone down to make herself feel better. She's just bitter because she can't get to me is all."

"The only thing I'm bitter about is being stuck with you forever! And I don't need anything to make me feel better, sweetie! I feel _perfect_," Rosalie said in a normal volume from upstairs, though we all heard her. I rolled my eyes simultaneously with Emmett. Then Carlisle cleared his throat, and turned to Alice.

"What was the other thing that you saw, Alice?" She looked around at us hesitantly. She was singing that god awful 'Barbie Girl' song in her head - she was blocking me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"You guys remember when Bella was seven and we discussed changing her into one of us when she's older? Yeah…well Jasper, Emmett, and I win." I realized what she was saying. The three of them were arguing for her to be changed while Rosalie and I were arguing against it. Carlisle and Esme were neutral. She was saying that Bella would be changed. No, I couldn't let her be dragged into this life. She would regret it. She would hate us. She would hate me for letting it happen.

"No, you don't Alice. You don't win. You_ won't_ win. I won't let you. " Suddenly Rosalie was by my side, with an angry expression.

"I don't want to lose her, in fact it depresses me to think that I won't have her forever, but I will not condemn my baby girl to this. I love her too much to be that selfish", Rosalie whispered, pain evident in her voice. Suddenly Alice's mind opened up. Scenes of Bella as a vampire flowed into my mind.

Bella was running with me in the woods, holding my hand. We were both laughing, and staring at each other with intense love in our eyes.

Then there was her, Rosalie, Alice, Esme sitting in a café with shopping bags next to them. They were all smiling, and chatting, and laughing, and happy.

Next was one where her, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and I were at a lunch table at a high school. Bella was turned around talking to a kind looking high school teenager, then she turned back around and kissed my cheek. I turned to face and put her face in my hands. I kissed her, then hugged her to tightly to me.

The last one was interesting. It was the whole family, and we were all curled up on the couches watching a movie. Smiles on all of our faces…

All of a sudden a new vision came through. We were all standing around something. huddled over it. I saw mahogany hair in the middle. I saw Bella. She was human and roughly sixteen. Why were we all huddled around Bella? I pushed through them and pulled Bella to my chest…her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. What was wrong with her? I whispered something in her ear, then it went blank. I turned to look at Alice, in panicked question. She looked just as surprised as me, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in horror.

"What was that Alice? What was wrong with her?!" She cocked her head to the side.

"I-I-she…she well she…I don't…I-" I rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. I made her look me in the eyes.

"Alice, concentrate. Close your eyes, and try to see farther into the vision. This is important, Alice." She shook her head.

"I can't. I-I don't think I can see any farther. It won't let me. This has never happened before. I've had problems seeing things before but this feels different. Like…like I'm being blocked. I just-I 'm confused." I sighed, and shut my eyes. Rosalie came up to me, and grabbed my arm, swinging me to face her.

"What's going on? What's going on that concerns Bella?" I looked at her with worried eyes, and saw the same eyes emotion reflecting in her eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know, but Alice and I will find out. If we can't I don't think I'll be able to be away from Bella's side. I'd be to worried something would happen to her. I won't let that happen." Rosalie relaxed some, but she was still tense.

"What exactly did she see?" I looked at Alice, and she grabbed the paper, and a pencil. She drew Bella the way she looked as I held her to me. Everyone gasped. Esme was holding her hand to her mouth. I felt guilty for making everyone worry. It won't happen anyway.

We sat and discussed it for a while, until we realized we talking in circles and not getting anywhere. All of us promised not only to everyone else but to each other that we wouldn't let it come true. Over time they all dispersed to their rooms, leaving me here with my face in my hands. I didn't move an inch. I focused on Bella, on solutions.

"Eward", the sweetest voice in the world whispered. I looked up from my hands to see little Bella at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong Eddie?" I walked over to her and picked her up. I sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

"I'm alright sweetie. Why are you up so late?" She looked down.

"I had a nightmare. I can't sleep." I hugged her to me.

"It's okay Bella. I won't let anything happen to you, ever." I made that promise to myself, just as much as to her. She sighed in comfort, and her eyes started to droop. I sung to her, and rocked her back in forth. Fifteen minutes later she was sound asleep. I smiled as I carried her to her room. I nestled her into her bed until she had millions of pillows around her and I was convinced that she was comfortable as possible. I kissed her forehead five times and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you", I whispered as I was shutting her door.

"Edward", I heard her whimper. I was by her side in a second. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Were you going to leave me, Edward?" I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Of course not, Bella." She smiled, and cuddled up to my side. After a few minutes she crawled up onto my lap with her head on my stomach. I smiled down at her sleeping form, and ran fingers through her hair. I played with her hair, and listened as she sleep talked. She said my name, and 'I hate Tanya'. The usual. Holding her in my arms made me feel as if I hadn't seen her potentially dangerous future. But I did, and that only made me hold her tighter.

"I promise, Bella. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

(A/N YAY!!! I got 100 reviews! I'm so excited and grateful! Thank you so much to all of you! Not only the reviewers, but _all _the readers! Was this chapter a hit or miss? Do I deserve 100 reviews? What do you like or not like about my story? Review if you think this chapter is worth it, please! BellaCullen03


	11. AN New Story!

(A/N) Sorry for the authors note, but I'm rather excited. I just started a new story called: "During the Music of the Night". It's a Twilight/Phantom of the Opera crossover. Though it's mainly Twilight, because I'm obsessed with Twilight xD. Anyways please check it out, and review. There's nothing worse than a story on fanfiction that nobody reads, that would make me sad. Please at least check it out! Love ya! :D BellaCullen03


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Okay I'm awful. I've put this off for too long. I love writing with a passion, and I love these stories but I need to figure them out more before I update again. I know it's not cool to make excuses but I have been busy. Busy as hell actually. I moved across the country and it's just been really hard to concentrate on this. I've put all three of my stories on hiatus but they won't be on hiatus for long! I promise to finish them and soon but I want to crank out at least five chapters for each story before updating again. I don't know if you like reading these stories but I sure as hell like writing them. Another thing, I know my writing on my stories seems immature but over the last couple of month I've been studying and I've practicing and taken classes so no fear my writing is 100% better. I've also decided to write a new story, and before you go, 'Of course, ANOTHER one.' I have to say that I think this is my best idea yet. It's really an amazing plot line and it WILL be rated M for language and mild lemons…for a warning. It's called, 'A Knock On the Door', and I already have the whole thing planned out. I have written the prologue and I'm posting it ASAP. I have been reading a lot though lately and I've found some really awesome stories so if anyone wants me to recommend some stories for them to read, I know plenty. From smutty, to cute, to angsty, to funny, to romantic. I've read it all! Okay so go ahead and review and tell me how much you hate me but I promise I will make it up to you guys!

BellaCullen03


	13. Chapter 13

So, recently I have figured out that life sucks and then you die. Uplifting, huh? I'm not very old. I'm in my late teens actually. I don't have any fancy experience with writing and I'm not in honors English…though I'd like to be. Really I'm just someone who loves to write. For anyone who writes for themselves and for that feeling you get when you fall in love with your own words…I feel the same. I'm not here for props.

I'm not posting this because this is my dramatic way of telling you that I'm going to stop writing…because I'm not going to stop. I'm going to work and get better and start posting _honestly_. For those of you who have no idea what I mean by "honestly", which is probably anyone reading this, I mean that I'm going to post _what_ I want, _when_ I can, and not give a _damn_ if you want to trash it. Writing is what I love. You don't see me knocking down your front door and killing your dreams so DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE.

Now, that THAT is dealt with, I just wanted to tell you that I'm essentially just going to rewrite everything I've ever posted on this website and repost it. That's probably the one good thing I've learned from the harsh criticism is that my work definitely did need improving. My work was crap and I promise you I can do so much better. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you don't like it then take your dreary clouds and go splash someone else with your unwanted words of animosity. I swear I'm not always this cranky, I'm just tired and too busy to remember that I'm usually too smiley to begin with. Thank you to anyone who's supported me. PEACE.


End file.
